The present invention relates to an electrical heating device for heating the interior of a vehicle. Such heating devices heat air that is blown into a vehicle cabin, an example of which is disclosed in DE 10 2006 055 872 B3.
Electrical heating devices of this kind need sophisticated control electronics for controlling heating power and current. This is especially the case when the heating device is operated at high voltages of several hundred volts.